


Royal Treatment

by Antares



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam unexpectedly abdicates, Jim is forced to accept the title of provincial prince on his home planet of Monarch. In order for the rest of the Council of Princes to allow him to return to his place in Star Fleet, he must first prove he can rescue Enterprise Province from the financial difficulties it has plunged into.In order to get back to his life among the stars, Jim must find a saboteur and unravel the secrets his mother, his staff and his stiff Vulcan estate manager.<br/>Spock is determined to do whatever it takes to find a cure for the plague decimating the Vulcan home-world. Even if it means keeping secrets from his new prince. Unfortunately, a dangerous saboteur and Pon Farr get in the way of the best laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/gifts).



> This is for elyssblair's wonderful story "Royal Treatment"  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1223134/chapters/2505301


End file.
